On est reparti ?
by Rock-Manga-Cats
Summary: En pleine nuit d'été, alors que la chaleur assomme tout le monde et qu'Ergastulum comate, eux sont toujours d'aplomb pour un nouveau tour.


**Les personnages et l'univers de Gangsta appartiennent à Kohske !**

 **C'est ma première fic sur le merveilleux manga qu'est Gangsta, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ou à me dire ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas. :)**

 **Lorsque Nicolas s'exprime en langage des signes, le texte est en _italique_.**

 **Cet OS se déroule un peu avant que Alex rejoigne Nicolas et Worick.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après un ultime râle, ils se laissèrent retomber sur les draps défaits, faisant grincer la monture du lit. Leurs corps étaient moites de transpiration. L'air était lourd, il faisait chaud. Leurs respirations appuyées résonnaient dans la pièce.

Nicolas fut le premier à bouger, se redressant pour quitter le lit.

« Hey ! » beugla Worick à son intention, avant de réaliser que comme l'autre lui tournait le dos, il ne pouvait pas lire sur ses lèvres. Parfois, il lui arrivait presque d'oublier que Nicolas était sourd. Tendant une jambe, il lui ficha un coup de pied bien senti entre les omoplates. Le brun se retourna en grognant.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? lui lança-t-il sans prendre la peine de signer, tu pourrais rester un peu au lieu de te barrer direct après.

\- _Je vais juste chercher à boire, ducon. Je meurs de soif._

\- Oh. Ramène-moi une bière alors. »

Nicolas hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Worick poussa un long soupir. La chaleur était étouffante, il avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne. Il fallait pourtant aérer, d'autant que ça sentait le bouc. La chambre ressemblait plus à un four qu'autre chose, mais il avait la flemme de bouger. Rassemblant sa volonté, il finit par s'extirper des draps, attrapant au passage son paquet de clopes et son briquet. Il se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, respirant l'air extérieur. Manque de pot : il faisait quasiment aussi chaud dedans que dehors. A croire que la température refusait obstinément de descendre en-dessous de 30°C.

Worick glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Ergastulum était relativement calme, pour une fois. A croire que la canicule avait assommé tout le monde. Le crissement de pneus strident d'une voiture, les rires gras de quelques mecs bourrés et la clameur lointaine du rythme d'une boite de nuit étaient tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre. Pas de coups de feu, pas de hurlements. Oui, c'était en effet ce que l'on pourrait appeler une nuit « relativement calme ».

Le contact soudain du verre froid contre sa nuque le sortit de ses rêveries. Le frisson qui remonta le long de son échine lui fit pousser un soupir de ravissement. Cette fraîcheur était la bienvenue. Il se retourna pour prendre la bouteille de bière déjà décapsulée que Nicolas lui tendait, lui-même ayant pris son éternelle bouteille d'eau gazeuse.

« Merci Nic'. » fit-il avec un sourire avant de se replonger dans sa contemplation nocturne, expirant une bouffée de fumée. Il entendit derrière lui les pas de Nicolas qui se dirigeait vers le lit et s'y installait ou plutôt, s'y laissait choir.

Une silhouette apparut dans la rue en-dessous de leur appartement. C'était une jeune femme au teint hâlé et aux longs cheveux noirs qui devaient être incroyablement doux au toucher. Worick la reconnut, il l'avait déjà vue tapiner dans le coin. Elle était plutôt jolie, mais le serait certainement plus sans les bleus qui marquaient sa peau par endroits. Un instant elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis elle reprit sa marche et disparut au détour d'une ruelle, le claquement de ses talons la suivant. Worick ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour cette fille.

Ecrasant le mégot de sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de le jeter au hasard dans la rue, il se rapprocha du lit en terminant sa bière. Bras croisés derrière la tête, étendu sur le dos, Nicolas semblait encore plongé dans l'une de ses réflexions intérieures dont il avait le secret. Worick détestait quand il faisait ça : il était presque sûr que l'autre ne faisait que ressasser de mauvaises choses. Il le rejoignit en se laissant tomber sans délicatesse aucune à côté de lui sur le matelas. Le brun fronça du nez et eut un mouvement de recul. Worick le dévisagea.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il, un brin vexé.

\- _Tu pues la clope._

\- Et ?

\- _Je déteste l'odeur de la clope._

\- Ah oui ? » rétorqua le blond avec un ton de défi.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de hausser un sourcil que Worick se positionnait au-dessus de lui, les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, bras tendus, un sourire éclatant digne de la tête-à-claques qu'il pouvait être parfois sur les lèvres. Ce dernier se pencha en avant, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque. Une mèche de cheveux blonde vint chatouiller la peau de l'asiatique.

« Et comme ça ? C'est mieux ? demanda Worick d'un air moqueur.

\- _Je me demande vraiment ce qui me retient de t'étriper..._

\- Hum... Peut-être le fait que tu n'aies pas ton katana à portée de main ? proposa le blond.

\- _Ca ne saurait tarder si tu continues à polluer mon odorat._

\- Roh, Nic', je sens si mauvais que ça ? fit-il d'un air faussement chagriné.

\- _Tu empestes._

\- J'adore tes déclarations d'affection Nic', ça me touche beaucoup. » déclara Worick avec ironie.

C'était toujours comme ça entre eux. L'amour vache, diraient certains, même si pour le blond le terme n'était de un pas élégant et de deux par forcément si approprié que ça à leur cas. Il soupira et se redressa, remarquant alors que le brun le regardait bizarrement.

« Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur la gueule ? » demanda le blond avec une subtilité certaine.

Observant l'asiatique plus précisément, il nota son air sérieux, ses yeux qui le scrutaient intensément, comme cherchant à sonder son esprit.

« Nicolas... ? » répéta-t-il, l'ironie ayant définitivement quitté sa voix pour faire place à l'interrogation, nuancée d'une légère appréhension.

L'intéressé tendit un bras et posa sa main droite sur le visage du blond.

« WoRiCk... » prononça-t-il de sa voix rauque si caractéristique.

Du bout du pouce il caressa les paupières définitivement fermées de l'oeil gauche de Worick avec une douceur qui contrastait étonnamment avec sa carrure musclée et son air un peu bourru.

« Tu aS eNcOrE mAl n'EsT-cE pAs ? » poursuivit le brun, peinant à articuler correctement. Comme il le disait lui-même, parler le fatiguait beaucoup. Il ne le réservait qu'à certaines occasions et certaines personnes.

« Nic'... » commença Worick avec un soupir, posant sa main sur le poignet de Nicolas. Depuis plus de vingt ans qu'ils se connaissaient, la culpabilité ne semblait jamais avoir quitté l'esprit du brun. Non, pas de la culpabilité – il ne regrettait pas son geste – mais autre chose, assez difficile à définir clairement...

Un flash. Eux deux, dans le débarras. A leurs côtés, deux cadavres, une femme et un jeune homme, à peine reconnaissables, des balais, des sceaux, des serpillières et puis du sang, beaucoup de sang. Une vision de cauchemar. Nicolas attrape la tête de Worick entre ses mains. « Tu n'en as plus besoin. Faut l'enlever, Wallace... » Sa voix discordante résonne encore dans ses oreilles. L'horreur, soudain, lorsqu'il comprend ce que l'autre a l'intention de faire. Il ne veut pas, il a peur, mais Nicolas ne lui laisse pas le choix. La douleur, atroce, suit juste après, le traverse de part en part. Il se souvient avoir hurlé et puis plus rien. Ca avait été tellement insoutenable qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

Est-ce qu'il en voulait toujours à Nicolas pour tout ça ?

Il avait beau répéter que non, quelque part en lui son cœur et ses tripes lui disaient : _oui nous lui en voulons !_

Mais vingt-deux ans plus tard, ces considération avaient-elles encore une quelconque légitimité ? Il n'en était plus très sûr.

« Il me semble qu'on en a déjà parlé maintes fois, non ? continua-t-il en écartant la main de Nicolas de son visage, alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me demander ça ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer, comme si la réponse était l'évidence même et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être prononcée à haute voix. Worick resserra sa prise sur le poignet de Nicolas avec force.

« Bien sûr que non que ça me fait plus mal, connard. » lâcha finalement le blond.

Nicolas se redressa d'un seul coup et écrasa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de Worick. Langues qui s'entremêlent et se dévorent l'une l'autre. Mains crispées sur la nuque, doigts enroulés dans les cheveux. Bestialité et férocité, mêlées d'envie. Respiration précipitée, alors que leurs bouches se séparent. Worick fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire du brun et lui mordilla l'oreille, avant de relever la tête pour lui faire face.

« Bouffon va... » murmura-t-il sur un ton mi-réprobateur, mi-amusé. Ce à quoi le brun lui répondit avec un beau doigt d'honneur.

« Ho ho... Tu serais déjà prêt à remettre le couvert avec moi, hum ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- _Euh... Non. Fait beaucoup trop chaud, mec._

\- Il faisait tout aussi chaud la première fois, tu sais...

\- _C'était pas pareil._

\- Si tu le dis... »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à simplement apprécier le silence et la torpeur qui les entouraient et à écouter les secondes s'égrainer les unes après les autres. Un instant, Worick fut tenté de tout bonnement se laisser tomber comme une merde sur Nicolas, se caler contre lui confortablement en le prenant pour un oreiller et laisser le sommeil s'emparer de lui et le bercer comme un enfant. L'idée avait quelque chose de tentant il est vrai, mais il lui suffisait de sentir la sueur qui coulait sur sa peau au moindre mouvement pour savoir que dormir lui serait impossible avec cette chaleur.

« Bon... On va pas passer la nuit à se regarder en chiens de faïence, déclara finalement Worick, et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je ne me sens pas de dormir... »

Nicolas lui jeta un regard perplexe, pas certain de ce que le blond voulait dire par là.

« _Encore une proposition d'ordre sexuel ?_

\- T'as sommeil toi ? ajouta-t-il sans répondre à la question.

\- _Pas vraiment, non. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas envie de..._ »

Le brun s'arrêta de signer en voyant le blond ricaner en secouant la tête, ses mèches blondes suivant élégamment le mouvement.

« _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?_

\- Et c'est moi l'obsédé après... Je pensais pas forcément à quelque chose en rapport avec le sexe tu sais...

\- _Etonnant, venant de toi. Tu pensais à quoi alors ?_

\- Tu sais bien... » fit-il d'un air énigmatique.

Echange de regards. Sourires entendus.

« _Ca me va._ » signa simplement Nicolas.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le lit, s'étirant en faisant craquer leurs articulations, comme revigorés par une énergie nouvelle. Froissement de tissus, tintement de boucles de ceinture tandis qu'ils se rhabillent sans un mot.

Un coup de klaxon résonna au loin, dans un autre monde. Des bruissements, des chuchotements leur parvenaient depuis la fenêtre encore ouverte, s'immisçaient sur leur peau, dans leurs narines, au creux de leurs oreilles, sur les commissures de leurs lèvres. Une odeur, un goût, une sensation particulière qui leur donnait la chair de poule, accélérait subrepticement leur rythme cardiaque.

Nicolas fixa son katana à sa ceinture. Worick remit son cache-oeil. Leurs gestes sonnaient comme une vieille rengaine. Une belle et douce rengaine.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'un même mouvement, d'un pas souple et détendu. Worick posa sa main sur la poignée et tourna la tête vers Nicolas, un sourire enjoué sur le visage.

« On est reparti ? »

Nicolas lui sourit en retour en signe d'assentiment.


End file.
